Double Classified
by godgirl1200
Summary: Alex has a secret identity as Mikayla Mason, international pop sensation and ultimate spy! When her co-worker Nate has a case with her, how does she manage to hide her feelings?
1. Mission Received

Surprise! **The full summary is the story, you dummies! now onto the story! **

Alex POV

I was not one bit nervous. I did this all the time. I was Selena Gomez, for crying out loud! "Pull it together, girl!" I thought as the stage level rose to where I stood above the audience. I sang and danced my heart out, and when I got tired between my breaks, I put a "no quit" spell on myself so I could not stop performing. Afterwards, I dashed out of the concert venue, and hopped in my convertible. I took off, and while my car was on auto-drive, I made my transformations. (Good thing I'm a wizard.) My cute outfit suddenly turned into a black, tightly-fitted, flexible jumpsuit. My hair changed from a short, pitch-black to a long, golden blonde shade. My face reshaped itself to look like a model's, losing the baby fat it retained, but keeping its youthful appearance at the same time. I looked at my car's digital clock, and it said 7:17. The meeting was at 7:30. I had time.

*************************NALEX*******************************

Nate POV

As she walked in, she had a look of mystery. That blonde-headed demon...always right on time, never early, never late. "So boss, whaddya got for us this time?" I asked in a slightly deeper voice than I normally talked. Since I went by Nick here, I had to if I was going to fool anyone. "A well-known assassin couple was found here in New York, so you two must go undercover as fellow assassins and track them down. When you do, Alexa must distract the man while she puts this tracking chip on him so we can track them and remain undetected for now," our boss said whilst a tiny, clear microchip that could fit inside her ear, and a tracker beside it came from a drawer. She quickly grabbed and applied it. "Let's move," she said, determination in her voice. I had no choice but to follow when her smokin' hot butt enticed me.

************************NALEX*******************************

Alex POV

I swayed my hips to look flirty on purpose so Nick would follow. I swear, that boy is wrapped around my finger. I may not want to fix that. We jetted to the Elegante Hotel, where the criminals were staying. (Why they'd choose such an expensive hotel is beyond me.) We ended up not paying a cent when I used magic to turn Mr. Serious and I into Mikayla and Jesse McCartney. I had to explain to Nick later, though. After the bellhop left, I used magic yet again to change the record of check-in to our names (Nick and Alexa) . "So... I may end up starring on Broadway, but I'd be the lovely brunette, not some sassy blonde. Hi Nate, you might know me from school... take a good look." I figured we should get this thing over with NOW, so I did! "Alex?" he guessed. "WOW, you're slow,"I said, dropping the false higher-pitched voice and British accent I was carrying. This was going to be a loooooonnnnnngggg mission.

**Hope you liked it! I was trying to put in a NCIS type of element to it, but at an elementary level. Read. Review. For me? Pwease?**


	2. Kicking Butt Ain't Hard to Do

**Hello all. I know I haven't updated this story in like forever, so I hope this chapter will make up for that. I'm taking a vote- what quote from the story do you like best? Ok, I know I'm rambling- on with the story!**

Chapter 2- Girls- Flirty, Cute and Can Kick Butt When Needed

Alex POV

"So you were the little-miss-fearless Alexia Jameson this whole time?" Nate asked me. Duh, did I not just tell him that? Wow, you'd think a spy as serious as him would've recovered from shock a whole lot quicker. "No dip, Sherlock!" I said, slapping him lightly on the head. I heard a knock at the door, and I went slowly to answer it, keeping my guard up. Before I can get to the door, I hear a loud kick to the door, and I see the door fall. Um, they may need to fix that. And guess who's behind the door? Two mad assassins, ready to kill another couple on their honeymoon.

"Drop all of your weapons, and get against the wall. Looks like I found a feisty one. I like 'em blonde and feisty," the male assassin said, eyeing me with a sick, nasty look of lust in his sinful eyes and an evil smirk playing on his filthy lips. I was able to cast a spell that allowed Nate and I to communicate through telepathy. _I have a plan, _I told him.

_**What could it possibly be, Alex? **_He asked me.

_I'll distract them and you go to the back and chip them from behind. It's the only way it'll work, and be ready to fight if necessary. _

"So, what is your name, little blonde beauty?"He said, intending to toy with me.

"Why do you need to know, so you can put it in your super-secret journal where you keep a list of people you've shagged in your life?" I retorted cleverly, while I gave Nate a look that said, "GO!". He took my hint and he slowly made his way around to their backsides. He carefully placed the chips on the back of the male assassin's neck, toward the bottom of the hairline.

"Instead of being resistant, you could just obey me, and then your time here won't be as miserable," he answered me in a sarcastic tone( which was sad for that old man.) Would this guy shut up?

I saw Nate behind him, clenching his fists. Protective much? Yes. His arm went for the man's head, and one smack later, the assassin was on the ground. As the assassin was trying to recover from the head blow, I teased him a little. "There are 2 things you seriously need to realize. One, that means the same thing," I paused to roundhouse kick him when he started to stand up. I walked over and placed my foot (that was wearing a 4-inch stiletto heel) on his abdomen. "Two, you're still getting beat up by a girl," I finished. I tranquilized him through his stomach, and his female partner was coming behind me, so I tossed her a quick punch, and knocked her out. Nate quickly put her chip in the crack of her butt, near the you-know-what. "That was so gross that you would even put it there," I remarked. We left the hotel room, and went out to get something to eat.

"Good job up there today, _Nick_," I said, emphasizing the Nick part. He caught on rather quickly and replied, "Not as well as you did, my beautiful _Alexia_." I was taken aback at what he just said. Did he just call me beautiful? _Maybe he does like you, like you've liked him for the longest,_ my conscience said. I don't like him, do I? No, that's silly. "Do you mean it?" I asked him. Ah, my mind and tongue are doing some funny things today.

"Yeah. Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me sheepishly, as he handed me a promise ring. It was corny, but also sort of romantic. I gave him a passionate kiss, letting him know with all that was in me that I loved him. When I was done, he took a deep breath and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

**So, that's the end of the second chapter. Things become a little more interesting as Alex and Nate face more stupid criminals with no life of their own, except for attempting to torment the whole city. **

**That's all for now! **

**Love y'all, **

**Godgirl1200 **


End file.
